


just a little taste, leave you begging for more

by olaheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olaheys/pseuds/olaheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam, rough sex. Ending with Liam rimming Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little taste, leave you begging for more

Zayn was in no way a virgin, but he's never been fucked by someone as huge as Liam. As he slid in slowly, inch by inch, Zayn felt his body stretching to accommodate the intrusion . Liam's hands were resting on his hips, tensed from the struggle of not being able to just pound into him.

Liam finally pushed fully into him, burying himself inside of Zayn, loving the feeling of him wrapped so tight around him.  
Zayn whimpered breathlessly at the feeling of being so full.

"Is this okay?" Liam questioned, voice strained from the effort of holding his hips stationary.

Zayn knew he should've given himself more time to adjust to Liam's size, but dammit, he just wanted to be fucked, and hard.  
"Fuck, yes. You can move now." Liam's strokes started out slow, and gentle, for fear of hurting him.

But Zayn was having none of it, as he slammed his hips back to meet Liam's thrusts, "C'mon Payne I know you weren't blessed with that huge cock for no reason. Fucking use it," Zayn growled .

Liam complied with Zayn's demand, hips snapping forward frantically. "Fuck, I knew you were a little slut for it. Is this what you like? A nice big cock fucking into this tight little arse of yours?"

Zayn could do nothing but let out more incoherent moans, his noises getting increasingly louder and filthier by the second, Liam's cock plunging into him at frenzied pace, never letting up. 

Zayn's slutty noises, did nothing but spur Liam on further, fucking him that much harder surrounded by the heat of Zayn's tight ass, so tight, squeezing all around his cock. He pounded into him with reckless abandon, and he knew the older boy would be more than sore tomorrow.

And he loved every second of it, Liam slamming into him with no qualms, it just did something for him. He craved it, Liam giving him everything he had and Zayn just laid out beneath him, taking everything. It made him feel used and dirty, he never wanted it to end, he wanted more. That's all he could think as Liam took him, fast and rough, 'moremoremore' , Zayn's mind was a constant mantra of that one word.

And he was going to get it.

"Fuck me, harder," he moaned,"ruin me for anyone else. C'mon harder, yes, make me yours Liam, show me who I fucking belong to." 

At Zayn's desperate words, Liam fucking lost it, as he could hear the challenge behind Zayn's words, and couldn't contain the feral groan that ripped out of him as he hastily pulled his cock from Zayn's ass, the tanned boy not even having time to protest at the sudden emptiness, before Liam had plunged right back into him, angling his hips just right, cock hitting his prostate relentlessly.  
Zayn cried out at the sensation, as Liam continued, never letting up.

Fuck yes, this is how Zayn wanted it.

He reached down and took his cock, thick and leaking pre-come, into his hand and began jerking furiously, needing pressure, any kind of pressure.

With the combined sensations of Liam fucking him into the mattress and the rough stroking of his dick, sending shivers down his spine, Zayn knew he wouldn't last much longer .

Although with his movements getting wilder and his breathing more ragged, he realized Liam wouldn't either . 

As Liam continued fucking him at that angle, he sped up his hand pumping at a ridiculous speed. Liam gave a particularly hard thrust, causing Zayn's elbow to give out underneath him sending him sprawling on the mattress face first, Liam's cock hitting a new angle. Over and over, he took him, hitting that spot and fuck, he couldn't hold it in, as he felt the familiar tightening in his gut. The sheets muffled his "fuck Liam", as he shot spurt after spurt of his load onto the covers shamelessly, body shaking and breathing ragged.

Liam fucked him through his orgasm, still not letting up, still nudging against his prostate, Zayn began to cry out again, from pain or pleasure, he didn't really know, probably both.

Liam's thrusts got more frenzied, feeling Zayn clenching around him, overwhelmed at the overstimulation, burying his fingers into Zayn's flesh so hard he knew it would leave a bruise, and came deep inside of him with a growl so rough that it was closely animalistic. 

Zayn let out a sigh of relief at the abrupt stop of pressure on his prostate, as he didn't know how much more of it he would've been able to take. fucking spent. Liam pulled out of him slowly, Zayn's stretched hole still clenching. Liam's finger circled around him pressing down and Zayn shivered, over-sensitive, as he felt the come trickling down his thighs.  
He buried his face into the mattress, thoroughly fucked out. He didn't notice Liam's head descending lower onto his thighs until he felt a warm hot tongue licking at him.

Zayn's entire body tensed as he let out a sceptical, "What are you doing?", voice still more than a little ragged.

A "hmm" of acknowledgement is all he got back in way of an answer .

Liam's tongue got increasingly higher and Zayn gave a soft groan, and his cock twitched in interest, when he realized Liam's intentions.

Not to mention, Liam was about to lick his own load out of Zayn's ass which was really a surprising turn on.

And as Liam gave the first tentative swipe, he couldn't imagine why the hell he'd never done this before.

Liam's tongue began flicking in and out at a pace Zayn couldn't keep up with. He let out a tortured groan, torn between wanting Liam to stop the actions that were sending the raven haired boy into a frenzy, yet also hoping that this would never fucking end.  
"Fuck, Li. Fuck fuck fuck." Zayn kept up a constant litany of the expletive before even words became too much for him as the intense waves of pleasure washed through him, he could feel his cock re-hardening on his thigh.

He let out a high-pitched keening noise at the warm wetness swirling around him, too lost in the mind-dizzying pleasure to even be embarrassed at the inhuman noises leaving his mouth. 

Liam's hands grabbed each of his cheeks and spread them out, watching the come dribbling out of his ass as he caught it quickly with his tongue. He plunged his tongue into Zayn's stretched hole, pushing past the thick ring of muscle easily as he continued lapping out his come.

Zayn kept up a constant stream of whimpers, his cock throbbing even having just gotten off, delicious shocks of intense pleasure shivering through his body. 

He fisted the sheets as Liam drove his tongue deeper and deeper, a constant mix of pain and pleasure ripping through Zayn, his body writhing on the bed, moaning brokenly.

Liam slid his tongue out, warm wetness swirling around Zayn, licking him.

Zayn's noises became more incoherent, the feeling making him go delirious, eyes rolling back into his head, his entire body shaking. 

He gave a surprised yelp as Liam lunged right back into Zayn's puckered entrance, practically impaling his tongue in his arse.  
Mouth open, breathing heavily Zayn came with a long drawn out groan, that held equal parts pleasure and pain as his body slumped forward, sighing heavily. 

Liam continuing small strokes of his tongue, Zayn feeling the aftershocks of it. 

He lay down on his back, grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him down into a gentle kiss, he could taste the unique mix of Liam's spunk with his own taste. He ran his tongue over every inch of Liam's mouth, suddenly wanting every bit of the flavor he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this forever ago on the kink meme, now posting it here!
> 
> tumblr: @olaheys
> 
> twitter: @sobstilinski


End file.
